


Heartfelt

by tloraxin



Series: FWB SenGen [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloraxin/pseuds/tloraxin
Summary: “No, I don’t mind… just…”“Just?”“That’s sounds like something a lover will do. And we’re not… I mean, we’re not one. Right?"Gen finally spilled his heart out.---Sixth part of FWB Sen/Gen is up! :^)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, mention of - Relationship
Series: FWB SenGen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485173
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! Thank you so much for such excitements in last part. Finally, I managed to write the continuation! The good news is I already have one more chapter ready, and I can upload it soon, maybe next week! :) Look forward for it, guys! For now, please enjoy~  
> \---  
> Usual warning, this fic is un-beta-ed and English is not my first language. Enjoy :)

Preparation for Gen’s overseas show tour had started since last year. Since he’s not affiliated to any production house, his small but trusting team worked very hard arranging it, and he’s never been busiest in his entire career. Gen got meetings with sponsors and investors almost every day and needed to work out schedules and plans together with Ukyo, while still doing his regular work, including late night TV shows appearance and many magazine interviews and photo shoots. He’s also invited again to walk at Shibuya’s Food and Fashion Festival, which he couldn’t really reject since he need fund to bring along his entire team members to the trip.

The last three months were the most hectic of out of all time, he always came home bone-tired and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Needless to say, any form of sexual satisfaction was almost non-existence in those times –he barely got any chance to do even a quickie on lunch time or mere self-relief before sleep.

So, when the matters on his hand finally got quieted down as they sealed some deals and finalized many contracts, the invitation to Ryusui’s birthday party was welcomed with such delight. Gen was determined to go to the event with one resolution: to actually enjoy some mind-blowing sex after a while. He prepared himself to the fullest; putting on the most skin revealing tops out of his collections (covered with a black leather jacket because it’s entering winter, that he could totally just left on his table later), wearing tightest black jeans hoping it’ll able to curve up his super flat ass, pocketing as many condoms he could fit in his shirt, and even preparing himself on the shower that night, since it’s been awhile for him anyway. He declared in his mind that he didn’t care who it was–any random stranger will do, even a jerk who only wanted to try to fuck a guy so he could brag about it to his group of friends the next day.

Gen showed up on his apartment building’s main gate to the waiting taxi on the lobby, and Ukyo commented immediately, “I got your message, loud and clear.”

“You look nice too, thank you very much.” Gen snapped back playfully. Ukyo indeed looked nice though, the blonde looked smoking in crisp black turtleneck body-fit sweater and a skinny ripped jeans, combined with a pair of ankle-length leather boots. Gen always thought that if he didn’t hate being in spotlight so much, Ukyo could really become a celebrity himself.

“Nikki is waiting.” Ukyo opened the taxi door and Gen jumped in, “Come on.”

Their ride moved along the lightly crowded street smoothly to pick up Nikki, Gen’s personal stylist. Ukyo and Nikki were the first two members of Gen’s now twelve-people-and-still-growing crew team, been there for him at his worst downfall and since then always stick to him, until now what he could say as his highest peak of career. Three of them were practically best friends, and Gen shared with them things he could never think other people would care about himself before.

“You sure look cheerful.” Ukyo huffed with a smile, “It’s indeed relieving to finally get some of those deals done. I found myself finally be able to stream series without feeling guilty anymore, gosh.”

“Yeah, and the invitation came just in the right time?! I mean who would have thought!” Gen practically glowed, “I’m seriously down for some hotties tonight!”

Ukyo’s only respond was staring down at him with one raised eyebrow, “Gen.”

“What?” Gen blinked at his manager, “Don’t you suddenly lecture me about this –”

“No, I don’t care about your playing around habit, as long as –” Ukyo’s eyes widened, “You always use protection, right?”

“I always do, dear Ukyo, I can take care of myself just fine.” Gen waved him off.

“Then it’s fine.” Ukyo leaned back to the car’s seat with a huff. His green eyes flickered to Gen with a small smile tugged on his lips, “I just want to remind you though that the birthday boy, Nanami Ryusui, is in university. There’ll be no one but little college boys there.”

It just hits Gen, and he stared back at Ukyo with pale face.

Ukyo added while shrugging, “They’re all six until well, if you’re lucky, at least three years younger than us.”

Gen’s face changed from the dumbfounded one to a groaning, disappointed face, “Oh God, you’re right! They’re basically bunches of teenagers!”

As the taxi arrived in front of Nikki’s apartment and the girl stepped inside the taxi (Dressed in mini black skirt with long sleeves and open back which complimenting her broad shoulder and back boldly, paired with black leather platform heels adding even more heights to her already very tall figure), she was surprised to find Gen bowing down crying to his own lap.

“Girl, what’s up with you?!” Nikki nudged him to make space for her seat, “You were wildly excited this morning.”

“He just realized it’s basically a college party.” Ukyo stifled a laugh to his palm.

“Oh, dear.” Nikki patted him on the back, “I tried to say it to you, but I don’t want to burst your cute lonely ass bubble.” She proceed to glare at Ukyo, “Ukyo, how could you?!”

“Someone gotta say the truth.” Ukyo laughed, “It’s part of manager’s work.”

***

Gen lost all his eagerness already as he stepped himself inside the club. He did say anyone can do, but he really actually imagining someone around his age, if not older. Definitely not these babies, which –actually, as Gen looked around closer, they’re not that bad in looks, and some dressed up very well, but he definitely lost all interest again as he saw they played around with putting ice cubes inside other’s pants and whistling at some girls in skimpy skirt walked by their side.

“Kids.” Gen sighed.

They settled on a sofa table in the corner of the room actually big enough for eight people. Gen snatched his Rum and Coke and gulped the content all down, growled as he slammed the empty glass on the table, “What are we doing here, then?! God, I just want to have sex!”

Some youngsters turned their head upon Gen’s wail. Nikki slurped on her delicious Painkiller drink –mix of Pusser’s Navy Rum, cream of coconut, pineapple juice, and orange juice –and giving him a sympathizing look, “Honestly, just enjoy the free alcohols, dear.”

Gen huffed, “Man, tonight is finally a free time after a while, if I’m not going to get some here, I better just stay at home, jerking off to that peach scene in Call Me By Your Name.”

Ukyo looking around the room while chugging on his bottled beer and commented, “But you see, some of them are actually very adult-looking. Nowadays kids grown up so fast.”

“Yeah, I can totally switched two of you shorties with those two hunks over there.” Nikki turned her head to a bar table where two guys were leaning on. One of them were very brawny and tall, with blond neck-length hair, thick dark eyebrows and tight-looking jaw, and the other was slimmer but still packed with muscles, his hair short and neat and dark brown in color, glasses glistening under colorful laser light. She stood up and adjusting her push up bra, “You think they care from some three-way?”

“Nikki?!” Gen finally laughed, eyes wide with disbelief at his stylist, “I didn’t raise you to be like this –”

“Go get them, tiger.” Ukyo laughed. Nikki winked at them and walked off. She got some sway on her curvy hips and her boobs bouncing deliciously, tight under his dress. Nikki poked on the brown-haired boy arms who immediately flushed at the mere look at her, while his other friend clearly didn’t hide the hunger in his eyes as he glanced at Nikki from top to toe.

“They’re totally fell for it.” Gen commenting from afar, eyes examining the said scene, “She sit and swing her legs, and–wow, they’re flustered just by the sight of her bare thigh. Gosh, they’re children.”

“Nikki going to give them some lessons, surely.” Ukyo chuckled. He then glanced at his friend, “You know, you might as well just enjoy yourself tonight, Gen, with sex or not.”

“I guess I will, yeah.” Gen sighed, finally smiling, “Well, care to dance with me?”

“I don’t see why not.” Ukyo put down his beer bottle. Gen linked their arms as they walked to the dance floor, dodged some already wobbly-legged teenagers on their way and finally standing on the edge of the dancing crowd. Gen was in the middle of reconsidering the idea because he suddenly felt like he didn’t really up for it after all, when his manager nudged on his side,

“That’s Ryusui.” Ukyo tilted his head to the direction of the birthday boy, who’s in the middle of hitting it off with a lady near the DJ stage, “Maybe we should actually congratulate him in person, Gen.”

“We should?” Gen asked with tired tone.

“So he can report to his mother that we actually come, yes.” Ukyo glared at him, “She’s one of your biggest, proudest, most loyal fans, and the most influential too.”

“You do it, Ukyo.” Gen sighed, “That boy hates me. Always think I’m his mother’s secret boyfriend or something.”

Ukyo cackled, “I’m sure she actually want you to be, if you’re not too gay for her.”

Gen waved Ukyo off, “Anyway, just do it for me. Point at me, I’ll wave from here, he knows we come, everyone’s happy.”

“Things I do for you.” Ukyo totally didn’t mind, Gen knew. Ukyo always liked this kind of stuffs after all, doing talks and making connections, that’s why he’s such an excellent manager. The blonde grabbed two bottles of beer from a waiter who was offering them to the crowd, and looked at Gen, “You sure you don’t want to come with me?”

Gen widened his eyes, laughing, “Ukyo? Please.” He shook his head, “You go and bring honor to us all.”

Ukyo waved at him and gone to do his royal duty. A greeting, a birthday wish, a small opening chat by Ukyo, and then Gen did his role –waving as his manager pointed at him, offering a small smile which Ryusui didn’t even bother to reply –and he eyed two of them talking, and talking… and… talking… until he realized by this point Ukyo practically were too absorbed in the conversation with Nanami junior, it looked like he forgot about Gen.

The girl who was dancing with Ryusui earlier even has walked away and now making out with another boy not far from where Gen’s standing. Some drunk crowd passed by Gen and in a blink, the pair disappeared from Gen’s sight.

“Oh Ukyo, I’m so going to kill you.” Gen groaned. He meant to search for his friend, when suddenly he felt someone nosed on his curve of neck.

Gen practically froze. That’s super creepy, but this is a club, anything can happen. Gen wasn’t really sure how he should react when the man behind him started to roam his lips around his neck and shoulder, but he found himself let out a delighted sigh. Oh, shit, it feels so good. He must be just so thirsty for sexual release after so long, he actually enjoying this too much.

Then that stranger mouthed against his neck, and damn if it wasn’t be most handsome voice he ever heard. He said, “You smell so good.”

Gen’s just so hard immediately, and he whimpered.

The guy asked Gen if it’s okay for him to continue, and Gen tried to peek a glance at him quickly. His heart leaped especially at the sight of piercing pair of red eyes and greenish hue platinum blonde hair, and how he’s blushing and definitely looked as aroused as Gen, it made Gen wanted to touch more of him.

And well, the rest was history.

***

Two months later from that certain moment, and Asagiri Gen was now sitting in the lobby of a hotel in Manila where he and his team were going to stay for four days –last four days of his trip, until they’re finally will be going home to Japan. The receptionist behind the desk was bowing down hard at Ukyo, who’s sighing and stating sharply, “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it. I’ll certainly note this unprofessionalism for future reference, though.” in his perfect English.

“What happened?” Gen asked when Ukyo came up to him.

“They got some mistakes in booking, yadda, yadda, yadda, in short, for one night, we got to share a room.” Ukyo showed him a room card, “I bored them until they gave us their deluxe twin bed room, though.”

“Right…” Gen laughed, “No one will expect such an angelic face to be so mean, you know?”

Ukyo replied with his usual smile. A hotel staff put their bags on a trolley to be delivered later and the elevator brought them up to their room. It’s indeed huge and luxurious, complimented with a balcony view to hotel privately owned lush tropical forest –which shamefully they couldn’t really enjoy for now, since their next schedule was in an hour. The situation about the room took quiet amount of time, so they now only have less than thirty minutes to prepare.

"Hurry now." Ukyo put on his jacket, "It's going to be a busy day."

***

A venue check, some quick rehearsal for the real event that’s in two days, a magazine interview, a shooting for some commercial video, and a live shooting for local television’s night show... and eleven hours later, Gen was tired to his bone, slumping to his bed with face planted on the pillow.

“Good work today.” Ukyo massaged him lightly on the back, “Tomorrow we’re only having the dress rehearsal, so you’ll have more free time.”

“Good to know, ugh.” Gen groaned.

“Want to hit the bath first?”

Gen shook his head, then looked up to Ukyo from his pillow, “I’m going to lay down for bit more.”

“Okay, then.” Ukyo patted him on the head, smiling, “Once again, you did great today, Gen.”

Gen replied the smile with a bigger one on his own. Ukyo went gathering his bath utilities and clothes and Gen reached to his bedside, checking his phone. It’s now 1 AM already, the four number on his screen stated, and he swiped away bunches of notifications from news app and online promotions to find some from his chatting app buried under the rows.

Senku sent him some messages. Actually, quite a lot of messages, more than usual. From **_“Hey, how are you doing?”_** at 7 PM to **_“Are you busy?”_** at 8 PM, and he tried to called him once at 8.30 PM, then **_“Call me when you’re done?”_** at 9 PM, and second attempt of call at 10 PM. Gen didn’t tell Senku he’s going to be so busy today –but then again, it’s not something they usually do, telling other about their day schedule. He typed on his phone quickly, forming a reply even though Senku’s probably asleep already, and hit send:

**_“Senku-chan, sorry! Today was really packed, I barely have time to check my phone. I just got back. You must be asleep already. Let’s call tomorrow :)”_ **

Much to his own surprise, he got notification that Senku was typing something.

**_“I’m awake, but if you want to rest… yeah we can totally do it tomorrow. Good work today, mentalist.”_ **

Gen found himself blushing –there’s no way he didn’t want a call from Senku, but Ukyo’s in the room too for tonight, so they wouldn’t be able to do things they usually did for now. He finally decided he should tell Senku that by phone, he kind of wanted to hear to Senku’s voice anyway. It’ll be such a cure after long, tiring day. He pushed the call button and it’s a short dialing tone before Senku picked up and his voice filled Gen’s ears through his earphone, _“Hey.”_

What a nice voice, he could listen to it every day, Gen thought while sighing.

“Hey.” Gen smiled. He hated himself for acting like a very sick-in-love teenager, but whatever –Senku couldn’t see his smile, so it’s okay for now.

_“Busy today, huh?”_

“Sorta, yeah.” Gen moved from his bed to speak at the balcony. Warm air hit his skin under his thin fabric shirt, combined with comforting chill night wind sending sway to his hair. Leaves rustling from the forest under him, and he could hear some bird calls from afar. He started, “So, there’s a condition here… There’s some mistakes from hotel rooms arrangement and right now I have to share room with Ukyo –he’s my manager.”

 _“Oh, that’s good, you guys finally saving up money a bit.”_ Senku cackled from the other side.

Gen laughed, “Shut up –listen. So anyway for tonight, we can’t… um, do anything. Sorry about that.”

_“Isn’t it more exciting with the prospect of someone can hear us?”_

The older man rolled his eyes, he could just _hear_ Senku’s grin from his speaking voice, “No, it’s my manager, I will have to work with him for God knows how many years ahead, and it’ll embarrassing as hell, Senku-chan.”

 _“I’m kidding.”_ Senku smiled, _“Then, let’s just talk.”_

“Hu-uh…?” It sent Gen dumbfounded, “Uh… Talk?”

 _“Yeah. We don’t have to… do **it** every time we call, right?”_ There’s hint of doubt nearing the end of his sentence, and he added, _“Um –right?”_

Gen quickly replied, “O-Of course not! I mean –” Gen’s head kept searching for a proper words to say, “I… Um. Yeah. That’d be great. Let’s talk.”

His inside was screaming, **_what should we talk about though?!_** Gen fidgeted with his shirt buttons nervously and decided lamely on, “So, how’s your day, Senku-chan?”

 _“Lab as usual. Some visit to library. Meeting with professors.”_ Senku answered, _“I went home early today, and well, thinking of calling you, but –”_

Gen felt a drop inside his chest, “Oh, I’m so sorry! Did you wait for me?”

 _“It’s nothing to worry about. We’re doing it now.”_ Senku smiled, _“It’s all good.”_

“Yeah, alright.” Gen leaned to the wooden balcony while smiling at Senku’s soft tune, “Thank you for waiting.”

_“How about yours?”_

“Oh, well, we arrived this morning, and went straight to hotel, but the errors in booking was, like, pushing our schedule almost one hour late. We supposed to have quick break between each events but ended up barely have time to move from one place to another, and all, so it’s such a rush today, I couldn’t even check my phone…” Gen huffed, “So… I’m sorry. I made you wait.”

 _“It’s totally okay.”_ Senku consoled him. He paused for a bit, then said, _“I wonder if it’ll be, I don’t know. Um, maybe it’ll be nice, if we tell each other our schedule for the day.”_ He quickly added, _“It’s not because I waited, you know. I’m just thinking, then we’ll know what time others will be home, and such, and it’ll be easier to arrange the call.”_

“Oh, okay?” Gen gulped. _That’s sounded like such lovers-like things to do, though,_ he thought nervously. Senku waited for more responses, but Gen was too much in his own head debating what would be best thing to response, the younger ended up adding again with stern voice, _“If you don’t mind, of course.”_

Gen covered his flushing cheeks with one of his hand and answered, “No, I don’t mind… just…”

_“Just?”_

Gen tried to cover his nervousness with laugh, “That’s sounds like something a lover will do. And we’re not… I mean, we’re not one.” _Right?_

There’s a long silence after, until Senku finally replied, _“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry I said such a weird things.”_ Gen could sense a bit of irk in his voice, but he didn’t know who was it for –is it Gen, or is it Senku own self, _“Forget about it, then. I guess that’d be too much.”_

“Oh, it’s not too much, just –” Gen felt a rapid thumping in his chest –did Senku actually angry?

_“I think I gotta go, Gen. You take some rest, okay?”_

Senku ended the call, and Gen stared at his phone with eyes wide in disbelief. He felt water pooling around his sight, and his vision got blurry. Oh, he should just went along with it! Of course he wanted to know about Senku’s days, too. He didn’t even know why he threw such question. What did he want to hear? That Senku stated they’re actually lovers? He knew it wouldn’t happened, because they were not, after all!

Gen opened the slide door to the bedroom, face still troubled. Ukyo, fresh from the shower, was currently reading a book on his bed with back leaned against stack of pillows and looked up at the sound of Gen entering the room. He asked with a grin, “Is that the new kid?”

“Um, yeah.” Gen was surprised to hear his own voice –he’s whimpering. Ukyo caught it too, he put down his book and walked to his friend worriedly, “Gen? What happened?”

“He’s… mad at me, I think?” Gen bit on his lips, and something warm strolled down his cheeks –he’s actually crying?! Gen quickly pushed away the wetness from his face, laughing, “Oh, damn, am I crying? I’m so stupid.”

Ukyo stroked him on his side of face, “Hey, want to talk about it?”

Gen looked up at Ukyo and cried out loud, “Ukyo-chan –W-What if he hates me?”

“Gen, calm down.” Ukyo shushed him and lead him to sit on his own bed, “What happened? Care to explain?” Ukyo nudged him softly so Gen laid his head on his shoulder, and Gen let him. The blonde caressed his friend’s white part of hair, “It’s okay if you just want to cry your heart out too. I’m here.”

There’s an urge popping in Gen’s head to not telling anything to Ukyo, hiding it just like he always did, but he’s too sad and too frustrated now, he didn’t know what else to do. He needed to let this out, and if he couldn't trust Ukyo, who else he's going to trust? So he finally spook up, voice croaked as he did so, “H-he wanted to talk and we talked, and it’s a good time, then he proposed us to like –telling each other about our schedule." Gen sniffled, "I asked if that’s too lover like and suddenly he’s… pissed. A-Am I wrong?”

“No, not really.” Ukyo answered. He hummed out loud, then asked, “What is you two relationship, again?”

“Well, we had sex…” Gen muttered, brushing tears away from the corners of his eyes, “It supposed to be just that, but… since I went to this trip... It’s… I feels like it’s something more.”

“More like what?”

“Like…” Gen blushed. It's useless to wiped it off earlier -his eyes was actually getting teary again, “Like a lover…?”

Ukyo smiled, “Hm, okay.”

“I mean, we still do this and that but… we talk more. He’s so gentle with me. And…” Gen fiddled with his own thumbs, “And, I miss him a lot. Not about the sex, just about… him.”

“You’re in love with him.” Ukyo smiled even wider.

Gen blushed at Ukyo’s statement. He never even dare to say it out loud to himself. Hearing it… sounded so embarrassing, and scary, actually. Gen looked down, “I- I am.” Then he added quickly, “But, you know –I figured we’re not supposed to feel that way. We’re not in this for that.”

“For a serious relationship?” Ukyo asked, his voice was calm.

“Yeah.” Gen nodded, “And... he used to hate me a lot, Ukyo-chan. And I’m okay with that, used to it and all. Haters are not new news for me.”

Ukyo grabbed his hand, tugging it tight, “We all know that, yeah.”

“But…” Gen sighed, “I just… I want to have connection with him. It’s okay even if it’s just as friends with benefit, you know? I want to keep seeing him.”

Ukyo looked like he’s in deep thought, until he turned Gen softly so they’re facing each other.

“Alright, now.” Ukyo asked, voice still clam, “What are you so afraid of, Gen?”

“Huh?” The mentalist blinked confusedly, “I’m not afraid… of anything?” Gen frowned, “Am I?”

“You love him.” Ukyo put out a finger in one hand, then did it with his other hand, “And now, he wanted to do lover-like things.” He brought two fingers together, “Isn’t it good? Gen, you’re supposed to be happy about it.”

Gen stared at the Ukyo’s fingers, then to the latter's bright green eyes, one after another, before asked quietly, “But… But, Ukyo-chan, what if... what if when he got to know me, he would hate me ever more?”

Ukyo sighed, “Gen–”

“Say we actually become a lover. What if he found out after a while that he really didn’t like me after all? He will leave when I’m hopeful and all.” Gen bit his lips, “I’m not likeable. But Ukyo, Senku-chan is perfect.” He smiled at the thought of Senku, “He’s very smart, and cute, he’s just overall awesome and his grin is to die for, really. I mean, he’s totally going to leave me at some point.”

“Oh my God, Gen.” Ukyo growled lowly, covered his face with both his palms, “Have you listened to yourself?”

“Ukyo, you knew me, right?” Gen bowed down his head, eyes darting away from Ukyo's. He felt like such a disappointment now for feeling this, but those were his real thoughts, and he couldn't help it, “You shouldn’t be too surprised about how much I degraded myself..."Gen shut his eyes and his head played some ugly memories about his parents, those dirty producers, traitor fellow celeb friends... “This is why I pretend every day. Putting on fake acts, it’s easier than finding out who you really are.”

Ukyo sighed, “Okay, here,” He grabbed on Gen's hands again, patting it lightly, “How about this? Just forget about who you really are and all, okay. That’s a very vague concept we didn’t even know who create it in the first place."

Gen titled his head, and Ukyo continued, "What if there’s nothing like truly self, Gen. You’re just you. What you’re feeling now, and what you’re doing now.”

The mentalist blinked, let it sink inside him for a good while. _What if…?_

“Right now what you feel is you want to know more about him, right? And he wants to know more about you, too. End of sentence. You two shall just do it.”

Gen fluttered his eyes down, staring at the space between him and Ukyo, thinking. Could he really do just that? He breathed in, now actually searching for things to be worried about in Ukyo's proposal. Bunches of them popped immediately on his head, but he jolted awake from the thought before he managed to go deeply to even once of them when Ukyo grabbed him by his shoulder lightly,

"Here, now." Ukyo said, "You worry about him not liking you in the future, but that’s not happening yet, right?”

Gen startled at Ukyo's words -the blonde must have read his mind, because that's exactly what Gen's mind was filled with earlier. Probabilities of events. He didn’t know what to say next, because Ukyo’s indeed right. He started, "It's true, but..."

Ukyo cut him off, “You know what could also happened but not yet?” He grinned, “It’s that he’s got even more in love with you by day. You two worked hard every day to love each other more. That could’ve happened too.”

Blue yes widened as the pale cheek grew pink–Gen didn’t even dare to imagine it. He and Senku-chan as a lover? It's not like he never actually think of it, but he's always so sure before it will never happened, that any thought around the topic would quickly got shoved to his back of mind before. He muttered quietly, “Ukyo-chan... There’s no way –”

“Gen, people love you. You’re loveable.” Ukyo stared at him, eyes soft but sure, “If you didn’t believe your fans truly love you, or your family, at least remember about me and Nikki. Do you think we pretend that we love you?”

Gen felt his heart throbbed at the question, and he quickly answered, "Of course not!" God, Nikki would cry if she heard this -that girl was busty but such a maiden in heart. Gen lowered his voice, “You guys love me the most...”

“You are right. We love you so much." Ukyo smiled, thumbs stroking gently against Gen's shoulder, "You should believe in us who love you. I said you deserved to be loved. You’re hard working, and kind, and passionate, and caring, Gen. You're a wonderful person. Nikki would agree with me."

Gen's crying again -he's still worried about Senku, but now he's even more upset at himself about the probability of breaking his dear friends' heart with his own self-hatred. But at the same time, he's also so overwhelmed with gratitude -he's so blessed, having such a good buddy like Ukyo. 

"Gen, you loved yourself too, okay?” Ukyo pinched on his cheek, grinning. Gen immediately bawl his eyes out at Ukyo’s words, he swung his arm to pull Ukyo in a tight embrace, and Ukyo gently hugged him back.

“Oh God, Ukyo-chan…” Gen sniffed to Ukyo’s shoulder, “Thank you. Please forgive this annoying little Gen who will never manage to do anything by himself without you."

Ukyo laughed, "I love this annoying little Gen." He patted on Gen's back, "And I want annoying little Gen to be happy.”

Gen hugged him even tighter at his statement, crying ugly while leaning to Ukyo's arm. Ukyo just continued to pet his head until Gen's calming down.

“You know, Gen,” Ukyo smiled, “Maybe Senku had some feeling to sort out too, and that's why he's angry.”

Gen rubbed tears away from his eyes and looked up at Ukyo with confused face, “You think…? What it could be?"

Ukyo smiled, “Gen, you’re mentalist, right? Figure it out.”

Gen let go of the hug to tapped on his chin while rambling about his knowledge in behavioral analysis, “Well, burst of emotion after a rejection was of course a normal thing... And anger caused by feeling of devaluation or rejection usually came because the feeling that other person is not taking your wants and needs seriously." He continued his thought out loud, "By being ignored or excluded, the message portrayed is that you’re not worth another person’s time… And…” Gen blinked, redness forming slowly again around his face as he finished his sentence, “This feeling is disheartening especially if… you are emotionally invested in the other individual…?”

Ukyo grinned, “There you go.”

“But Senku-chan…? At me?” Gen blushed, putting his hands against his burning cheeks, “I-I mean… there’s no way he’s...!”

“Oh God, what did I just tell you?!” Ukyo flicked Gen’s forehead, now impatiently ( _“Ouch, Ukyo-chan!”_ ), “I should say it every day to bore it down your thick skull. He’s possible to be in love with you, Gen. You’re loveable, okay? And you deserved to be loved.”

Gen felt his eyes got teary again, but he's smiling, “Don’t say it too much, I might grow too confidence.”

“That’s all you need, really.” Ukyo sighed, “Truly, for such celebrity, you’re one special case..."

Gen laughed. He hugged Ukyo once again, then wondered out loud with cheeks still blushing to Ukyo's shoulder, “D-do you think I should say something to Senku-chan, then…?”

Ukyo smiled at him, “Your phone has been blinking for a while. There might be some new messages for you, you know.”

“Oh?!” Gen quickly reached to his phone, neglected not far from where he’s sitting on the bed. He found some new messages from Senku, which he sent just minutes after the end of the call:

**_“I’m sorry for cutting off the call like that. I’m not angry at you.”_ **

**_“I need to think for a bit. Let’s call tomorrow, yeah?”_ **

**_“Actually,_ please _call me tomorrow...”_**

Gen put his phone to his chest, feeling warm inside. So it’s really okay to feel happy about this, too, right? He saw that Senku’s still online on the status bar, and Gen gulped down before pressing the call button once again for tonight.

It’s another short dialing tone before the call got accepted. Gen should’ve realized it –Senku never took long to pick up his call. That’s saying something too, maybe? He’s allowed to be overconfident about this, Ukyo would approved.

Gen walked to balcony again, calming down his voice, “Hi.”

 _“I might still a bit bitchy.”_ Senku sounded tired and miserable.

“It’s okay. Just want to say good night.” Gen giggled, “And proposing something better. I just have a dress rehearsal tomorrow, so it won’t be as busy as today. W-Want to call again… tomorrow morning?”

There’s a rustling voice –sounded like Senku getting up from his bed, _“Yeah, I’d like to.”_

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

Senku took a bit while to answer, and he sounded still a bit taken aback as he explained, _“I have afternoon class, so I planned to go to library earlier. Then late lab session again.”_

“Alright, that’s cool. We can call in the morning, and maybe a bit after you’re home.” Gen mumbled, cheeks flushed, “M-my show here is in two days. I will need to as many as encouragement as I can take.”

He could feel Senku’s smiling, _“You’ll do great.”_

“Say it to me again tomorrow’s night.”

 _“Deal.”_ Senku must had grinning now, _“Take your rest. And… Gen?”_

“Yeah?”

 _“I’m sorry again.”_ Senku’s voice was firm and genuine, _“For being angry and so childish about it. I apologized.”_

“No, it’s nothing to sorry about!” Gen quickly replied, “A-And, if it’s not clear! I don’t mind at all!”

Senku’s now back at smiling, _“About what?”_

“About telling each other schedule for the day… or. Anything else. That I said.” Gen gulped. Oh God, no, he’s saying too much! He added abruptly, “Okay, talk to you again tomorrow!”

He heard a cackle. What, is Senku actually having fun hearing him so flustered?!

_“Yeah, got it. I can’t wait.”_

“Right.” Gen’s face was even warmer than the tropical weather outside now, “Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

The call ended. How he’s supposed to sleep for tonight?! His heart beats so fast, he felt like he’s a bit sick. Sick in love…?

Gen actually cringed at his own thought. He walked inside the room with face still red and lips couldn’t help but keep smiling, until he found Ukyo still sitting on his bed with folded knee, expression torn in dilemma.

Gen blinked, worries filled his chest, “W-What?” He moved to crawled closer to Ukyo quickly, “What happened?! You wanted to say something, right?”

Ukyo played on his toes, fidgeting nervously, “Um, I kinda feel like, since you have poured your heart out to me, I should be totally honest with you…” The blonde was blushing now.

Gen blinked and titled his head, “About…?”

“I-I’m, um –” Ukyo breathed in, then blurted out quicky, “I’m kinda having something with Nanami junior, too.”

Gen widened his eyes, “WHAT THE –” He covered his mouth in disbelief, “OH GOD. A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” He couldn’t help but laugh out loud, “Oh, I should totally suspect something when you two gone just like that in the club! Wait, W-WERE YOU…” Gen grabbed Ukyo’s on his shoulder, not as gentle as when his manager do it at him, “Were you two having sex that time?!”

“Okay, we’re not you and that… science kid.” Ukyo furrowed his eyebrow, face still pink, “We went to a corner sofa. And we talked, and talked, and… he’s… so charming for kids his age. And we, kinda, um. Kissed. And you called me, and we left, but he messaged me a day after to invite me for a lunch, and then the next day we had dinner together, and, well. We dated several times… in these two months.”

Gen’s face fell, “Oh God, that’s how normal relationship should’ve started, is it?” He couldn’t help but giggle though, “Then~ Is he good at bed? Did that Greek god bod have any use, after all~?”

“We haven’t…” Ukyo actually pouted, “We haven’t done it.”

“What?!” Gen slammed his hands to the bed, “Not even once? But you got each other’s off, right?!”

“Quiet, will you? It’s almost two in the morning!” Ukyo shushed him. He sighed, “And… Not… yet. We talked. And kissed. Making out. Then he will stop…” Ukyo muttered, “I started to suspect that he’s afraid of seeing my… male body. He only dated girls before.”

“Oh, you’re afraid that’s he’s only in for a trial run.” Gen hummed.

“Yeah, I’m… conflicted.”

Gen laughed, “Ukyo, you’re just telling me about ‘how you should just do it’. Then you do it too. Asked him straight.”

“I guess…?” Ukyo laughed, a bit bitter sounded, “And the fact that he’s so young. I mean, your science kid sounds like a serious young man, while this Nanami junior surely loves to play around a lot. I might be just… like, a new toy.”

“My science kid, oh…” Gen couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy at the pet name, “That sounds very nice. Anyway –” He coughed to sign a start of serious conversation, and his eyes glinted, “I have better idea.”

“Okay?” Ukyo raised an eyebrow.

Gen showed his mischievous smile, “Made he couldn’t reject you. Made him forget about how nice girls’ holes are.”

Ukyo flushed at Gen’s plan, “How do I do it? I – Okay, I didn’t have as many experiences as you.”

“Oh, I’ll have a lot to teach you.” Gen licked his lips, “How fun.”

Ukyo groaned, “God, I’m going to regret this, am I not.”

“No way, we’re going to have so much fun together~” Gen smiled. _Now this is a language he’s speaking._

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like a bit mention of Ryukyo~ I don't know if I will write some parts exclusively about them yet, maybe I will when I feel like to and have time to do so.
> 
> P.S. As I posted this, chapter 135th is finally out...... I'm still throbbing as I posted this! Every time I'm done with new Dr. STONE chapter, all I want is to read some more, really.


End file.
